


Monday once again

by bunnychan62



Series: House M.D Hilson series [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy House, M/M, Romantic Weekend, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnychan62/pseuds/bunnychan62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why House is nice to Wilson, mostly on Monday mornings.<br/>Smut ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday once again

**Author's Note:**

> I`m not an nativ english speaker, so please be kind to me.  
> Coments are always welcome. 
> 
> Have fun!

"Why do you want me to treat this guy?" asked Dr. House.

Dr. James Wilson walking beside him, Patient Act in hand and trying to convince him to do his job.

"Blood pressure is not responding to Ev fluence."

"No, no. I didn't asked how you plan to convince me to treating him. I asked you why you want me to treat him."

"He's sick, I care, I'm pathetic."

"There are a billion sick people on the planet. Why this one?"

"Because this one is in our emergency room."

"Ah, so it‘s a proximity issue. If somebody was sick in the third floor stairway then it would be him were talking about."

"Yes. I checked the stairway, clear."

"Okay then. Emergency Guy it is.

Wilson looks skeptical as House took the patients akt from him. Just in the the moment they arrived at the elevator.

"Wait." He said puzzled. "Why was that so easy?"

House just slumped his shoulders.

Wasn't it obvious?

He looked Wilson in the eyes, just that one secound too long, befor turning around and limping into the elevator.

Wilson stared after him, shifting on his feet and buried his hands in the lab coat pockets.

"Blood pressure is not responding to EV fluence?" He guessed, a grin forming on his face.

In the elevator House turned to face him again. "Yeah."

Wilson grinned. One Hand in his labcoat wiggle slightly as he tried to suppress the happiness that threatened to bubble up in him, do to House response.

The grin had subsided to a gentle smile as House pulled a grimace and said: "Thats just weird." Bevor the doors closed.

Wilson still smiled to himself as he strolled down the floor to his office. 

It was monday. And not even a bad monday. 

No, on the opposite. It was a good monday. A very good monday indeed. 

They had spent the weekend together. Again. 

He and House, only the two of them. Again. 

But this time had been… different. 

It had been different than the three times before, or wear it four times or five times already?

He didn`t know anymore. 

All he knew was that it had been different. 

Don’t get him wrong. It had been good, hell had it been good. 

Just not as quick and hot and frantic as always. Well not at first. 

At first, before they got to the hotel room, they had had dinner, this time in a very noble restaurant. 

House had even worn a suit. Well, he had forgotten his tie, but Wilson still thought it counted. 

They had talked about everything and laughed about nothing. Just like it always was when they were together, just the two of them. 

Just know there were this smoldering looks over the table and once one foot nodged the other under the table, they couldn’t finish there food fast enough. One time even House called for the bill.

At the beginning of, whatever this was, there had been a few louse handjobs. Then they had started rubbing off against each other. The more layers of cloth fell, the braver they got. 

Sometimes they would lay next to each other on the bed, Wilson`s hand on House, House hand on Wilson. 

At first they stared at the cealing, then they lost themselves in the lust blown eyes oft he other and finaly they gasped into each others mouths between passionate kisses, while House held and strocked both oft them together in one hand between their sweaty bodys. 

And then on one memorabel evening at the hospital, House had taught Wilson something he had never done before. 

House had taught him how to give a blowjob, shortly after the older Doctor had sucked his brains out through his cock himself. 

It had been new and thrilling and Wilson had loved every moment of it. 

But this time there was no fast, no real urgence.

They had called a cab. The ride was short, no longer than five or ten minutes and very quiet. 

House looked out the window the howl ride. His hand had brushed against Wilsons thigh and in the end their hands had grasped each other between them, lightly caressing each other with there thumbs. 

They got out of he cab and walked to the hotel, got into the elevator and went up to there room. All in a unbelievably long amount of time. At least it had feelt like that to Wilson. He watched House out of the corner of his eyes, as his friend limped beside him. Careful not to overburden his leg. It was bitter sweet torture. 

Finally they reached the room and the moment the door closed behind them, Wilson`s lips were on Houses. 

House hands slide to Wilsons hips and pulled them together in the same moment Wilson put his arms around House and played with the short hair in the back of his neck. 

The first kiss was deep and full of finaly resolved tension as their tongues slide together lasily and House beard scratched against Wilsons chin. 

They pulled away slowly and House began to nuzzle his neck, opening the first few buttons on his shirt and loosened his tie. 

„What do you want Jimmy?“ murmured House and Wilson tipped his head back to give him more room, enjoying the feeling of House tounge and lips on his puls point for a moment longer. 

„You.“ He gasped as House lightly bit the sensitive skin. Hopefully he would not leave marks. 

 

He could feel House smile against his throat. „No James. Tell me exactly what you want me to do.“ he purred, liking behind his ear and nibbling on his earlobe. 

Wilson sacked backwards, glad of the door in his back, as House pressed himself against his front. 

Wilson loved that House always asked what he wanted. That he always asked for Wilson`s consent first bevor ravishing him. 

Wilson pressed himself back against House. 

„I want you. wholly.“ Every statement that followed was supported by a kiss to House neck.  
„I want you to kiss me.“ Kiss. „I want you to touch me.“ Kiss. „And then,“ he licked the shell of House ear. „I want you to fuck me.“ 

House turned to look him straight in the eye. 

„Are you sure?“ He was serious, but so was Wilson. 

They had only done this once before. It was way to quick back then and they were too nervous to really enjoy it. 

Wilson slid his hand up to carras House cheek.  
„I want you Greg, all of you. And I want to give you all of me.“ 

A broad smile spread over House face, the one that he only reserved for Wilson and Wilson alone. 

It was the result of their years long friendship, and now something more. 

They kissed again, sweet and slow, before stumbling to the bed and taking of each others cloths. 

What followed was a foreplay, so long lasting, extensively, intense and passionate, that they nearly did`t made it to the main part. 

Eventually House had Wilson`s legs hoocked over his shoulders, as he lined himself up with Wilsons red puckered, well lubed and well stretched entrance. 

He slid in slowly, watching Wilson`s face intently as it contorted first in pain, then in pleasure. 

It wasn’t just fucking then, not just getting each other of. It was slow and intense love making. 

They came almost simultaneously. 

Wilson on his back, mouth slack, a high cry escaping his throut, his hips pushing frantcally against House to get as much pleasure out of House cock dragging against his prostate as he could. 

As House felt Wilsons insides contract around him, due to his orgasm, he lost his control completely and came with his cheek pressed helplessly against Wilsons knee. 

They relaxed a bit after this. House lightly dosing, while Wilson keaded his bad leg to wind down the tens and aching muscles. 

After one or two hours of light sleep and, yes, a bit of cuddling, even if House would never admit too it ever, they started round two. 

This time with both laying on there sides, to spare House leg the pressure. Wilson`s back to House front, both undulating their hips back and forth to get as much out of it as they could. 

Wilson panting and moaning and drooling into the pillow, totally blissed out as House hit his prostate in every other lazy thrust and stroked his cock at the same time. 

House kissed and nipped at Wilsons neck, biting and sucking red marks into the pale shoulders, were they could easily be covered with a dress shirt. 

This round took so long, the forcefulness of their abrup orgasms took them by surprise and they just could get themselves into a more comfortable position before blacking out. 

As they woke again the morning sun already shone through the tiny window. 

They kissed lacily, exploring each others bodys with there hands and lips, tongues and teeths. 

Wilson sucked House cock into full hardness again, while House eat him out with so much determination, that Wilson barley could hold himself on his quivering legs.

Wilson loved it when House did this. It was a sign that House was comfortable with him, with them. 

There breathing is harsh and their eyes were looked together as Wilson lowered himself onto House cock again. House holding hard onto his hips, his fingers leaving marks on the soft skin. 

House hips thrust up to meet Wilson half way down., his voice harsh as praises spilled from his lips. 

Wilson loved how deep House was inside him in this position, how perfect he hit his sweet spot again and again and again. 

And he‘s bathing in both there pleasure as he loses himself in ecstasy as he throws his head back and moans as loud as he can. 

They have breakfast in the morning, in a tiny restaurant on the other side of the street and House snatches Wilsons bacon and the already buttered toast. 

Wilson let‘s him. He just smiled at his friend and eats the rest of his scrambled eggs. 

And then it’s monday again. 

They have their little conversation about House new patient. 

And maybe House just took an interest in him because Wilson asked him and maybe because Wilson rode him into oblivion two nights ago. 

But Wilson doesn’t care. He’s still smiling as he arives at his office and maybe has to rub his sore butt before sitting behind his work desk. 

Because the week would be over soon and he already was looking forward to next monday already.


End file.
